1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a window managing system that displays and manages a plurality of windows on a display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the operation of a multiwindow system, it is necessary to indicate which of the windows displayed is associated with certain data entered from a keyboard. To meet this need, the window associated with input data is conventionally designated by means of a mouse or selected by operation on the keyboard. When using a mouse, the operator must move his or her hand from the keyboard each time the window associated with input data is to be designated by the mouse. However, the need to move one's hand between the keyboard and the mouse each time a window is designated is cumbersome.
The second discussed method uses the keyboard to select the necessary window. The number of windows that can be designated by operating the keyboard is limited and also it is cumbersome to select the proper window from many "open" windows.